


Goddesses In The Sheets

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Claire Redfield, Lesbian Trans Girl Jill Valentine, Red Valentine, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: During a cold day in winter, Jill and Claire spend the morning, naked in bed in each other's loving arms.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 9





	Goddesses In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I decided to write a Jill/Claire one-shot. So here it is. I really enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

Claire burrowed deeper into her covers, trying to stay warm. She felt her wife pull her tighter against her and felt her breath on the back of her neck. It was fucking freezing the night before. It warmed up slightly, but not by much when Claire woke up less than thirty minutes earlier.

Jill grabbed their thick red and blue comforter, pulling it over herself and Claire. She tangled their legs together, her dick and balls touching her girlfriend's hip. She flushed even though that's happened what felt like a thousand times already.

"Damn, it's still cold as fuck in here. And I don't feel like getting out from under these covers. If I get out for whatever reason, you'll freeze your cute little ass off. Neither of those sound good to me." Jill shivered a little, wishing that winter would just go the fuck away already.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait for winter to be over so that we can go to our favorite beach. Remember that red bikini I bought a couple of months ago? Well, I want to show it off to you. I know you'll look gorgeous as hell in yours. I mean you're always beautiful, so that's no surprise there." Claire felt Jill blush as her wife started nuzzling her rather sensitive neck.

"Thank you. That means a lot. Claire, you're the sexiest, sweetest woman I've ever met or known. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I love you." Tears began to fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Jill didn't want to cry today. Not that there's anything wrong with crying. Crying was good for the soul. That's what her Uncle Drake used to tell her when she was little.

"Jill, I love you too. You're my number one priority. You know that. There's one thing I'm curious about, is the heater even on right now? Because it certainly doesn't feel like it. I could have sworn that I turned it on before we went to bed last night or rather it was before we spent the night fucking like rabbits. The alphabet thing you did with your tongue made cum so hard, my eyes almost rolled back into my head. Where the hell did you learn how to do it?" Claire's pretty sure that her entire body flushed so red she resembled an apple. After dating her now-wife for almost three years, married to her for five, and having sex with her for that amount of time, you'd think she wouldn't blush when it came to their, very, very healthy, active sex life. But she always blushed.

Jill's eyes widened, her jaw-dropping open a little. She didn't expect Claire to say any of that. She thought it pretty fucking hot when her wife talked dirty. She enjoyed it, but she still madly blushed though whenever the redhead said something dirty, sexy, or both.

"You did. I saw you do it. It must have shut off. I'll go take a look at it, see if I can fix the damn thing. Oh? Do you mean using my tongue on your pussy to spell the alphabet? I looked it up online. I figure we could try something new in the bedroom. Not that what we already do is boring or anything. I just wanted to surprise you, that's all." Jill carefully got out from under the covers, walking over to their closet, pulling a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She left the bedroom, strolling into the living room where the thermostat was on the wall near the door that led to the kitchen.

Jill saw that the temperature currently sat at seventy-four degrees. That wasn't nearly hot enough. Not even close. She turned it up to seventy-nine. She rushed back to the bedroom, taking off her clothes before climbing under the covers to spoon Claire once more.

"I put the temperature at seventy-nine. It should start warming up here pretty soon. At least I hope so, anyway. I'm getting hungry. What about you?" Jill didn't eat much the previous day because of how busy work had been, so she was currently starving for something quite substantial.

"I guess I could eat. I'd like to stay in bed for a while longer to cuddle up with my very naked, very beautiful wife. Besides, we both could use two more hours of sleep. We need it." Claire yawned, feeling tired all over again. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and she was asleep.

Jill chuckled softly as she brought the redhead closer to her, careful as to not wake her up. She let a smile form on her lips as she also fell asleep. Their lives were both dangerous and chaotic, but neither of them would ever complain because they had each other and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I know that it's pretty short, but I think that it's pretty cute and sweet. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
